The disclosed methods and apparatus generally relate to toy and model projectile launchers using an aerosol spray device containing a flammable liquid.
For many years toy launching devices have been popular among children of all ages. One method of launching projectiles has relied on the use of solid-fuel rocket engines. However, many dangers exist when solid-fuel engines are used. For example, in a solid-fuel rocket, once the fuel is ignited it generally will not stop until the entire fuel supply is spent.
Other projectile launchers employ a pressure tank in which pressurized air or water is stored and later expelled through a nozzle as a means to propel the projectile. However, once these types of launchers are fully pressurized they generally cannot be removed from the launcher without firing the projectile, and a pressurized container can burst and be dangerous.